What went wrong?
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Sequel to Identity crisis so you should read that story first so you won't be confused. Skips made a potion that would change Regene and Ellis back to normal. The potion only worked on Ellis who was successfully transformed back into Eileen. Mordecai wonders why it didn't work on Regene and begins to wonder if anything can change her back to Rigby. Morderet.
1. Only worked for one

**Well, I took a short break from writing regular show stories, but now I'm back to doing that. Here's the sequel to idnetity crisis. It ended on a cliffhanger of Regene and Ellis spinning in the air with a glowing light around them after drinking the potion that could return them back to normal. It only ended up working on one of them. What happened and why didn't the potion work the way it should've and will they be able to get the other person back to normal as well?**

The glowing lights around the bodies grew even brighter and the bodies spun around even faster. Just then, the lights around Ellis and Regene dimmed down and the bodies began to lower to the ground. When the potoin finally stopped and everything setteled down only one of them was turned back to normal and that was Eileen. Eileen and Margaret squealed excitedly as they ran to each other and hugged each other both crying tears of joy.

Margaret says "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, EILEEN!"

Eileen says "I'M SO GLAD THIS ACTUALLY WORKED!"

Just then Mordecai looks at Regene who should've turned back into Rigby. Margaret stopped huging Eileen and went over to Mordecai and held his hand.

She asks "Are you okay, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "I'm a little confused," he then asks "If it worked with Eileen, why didn't it work with Rigby as well?"

Margaret shrugs and says "Maybe it's a delayed reaction. I'm sure Rigby will return to himself soon enough."

Mordecai looks down and says sadly "Yeah, maybe," he turns away as he feels tears starting to build up and says getting choked up "I think I should just leave so I don't ruin this happy reunion." he then ran out of the house trying his best to fight back the tears.

Eileen looked at Margaret who was looking out the door worried.

She said "Go and talk to him we'll catch up with each other later."

Margaret exits the house as Eileen and Regene look to Skips confused as to why it didn't work on them both.

Outside the house Margaret sees Mordecai sitting under a tree crying silently. Margaret sat down next to Mordecai and put her arm around him as he layed his head on her shoulder.

Mordecai said "I just don't understand how it worked with Eileen but not Rigby."

Margaret says "I'm sure it's just a delayed reaction and that it's probably going to take a little more time."

Mordecai asks "Yeah, but how long would it take?"

Margaret says "Maybe it'll all be better in a week."

Mordecai said "I hope everything will be okay soon. I really want my best friend back."

Margaret kissed Mordecai and said to him sweetly "Just try to go along with it for now and keep an open mind about thing. I know it may be tough, but you're a strong guy and i have faith in you that you'll be able to make through this."

Mordecai stopped crying and said to Margaret "You're the sweetest girl I've ever met and I love you with all my heart."

Margaret says "And I love you with all my heart."

The two kissed and hugged and all of Mordecais' sadness vanished into thin air. He knew that when he was ever upset, he could count on Margaret to be there and make him feel better.

**So the potion worked on Eileen and she's back to normal. The downside is it didn't work on Rigby so he is still Regene for the time being. Could Margaret be right and it's only a delayed reaction?**


	2. The one person he can always count on

**This chapter is forward a week from the first chapter. Regene didn't change back yet and Mordecai begins to doubt that she ever will.**

It's been a week since Skips gave Regene and Ellis the potions. Regene didn't change back at first after drinking the potion, but Mordecai was hoping she'd changed back into Rigby by now. He stopped his alarm clock when it rang and ran downstairs just hoping Rigby was back. When he got downstairs though, he was shocked and upset when he saw that it still hadn't worked.

Regene saw Mordecai standing and says "I'm really sorry it didn't work. I know how much you miss the real me and how much you just want me back to my old self."

Mordecai is stunned and just stands there speechless in extreme shock and pain.

Regene says "Please say something, Mordecai. I know you're upset and shocked that this didn't work on me like it did with Eileen, but please just say something to me."

Mordecai says "This is hopeless."

Regene says "Say anything BUT that!"

Mordecai starts crying and says "Well, if it didn't work the first time, it probably won't work a second time around!"

Regene says "I'm sorry that you miss the real me, but don't be so negative about it. I just know I'll be back to myself eventually."

Mordecai says "I'm sorry if you're offended by me not wanting to be around you, and I'm sorry if the things I say may hurt your feelings. I'm just really upset lately, and I haven't really been myself."

Regene hugs Mordecai says "I understand you're hurting and that you just want me back to the way I was. I'm not offended by you not wanting to be around me. To be honest, I think it's best if you're not around me because I think that when you're around me it makes you feel worse."

Mordecai hugs her back and says "I'm glad you understand. That's actually something that's been different about you that's better since the accident. As Rigby, you never really understood me and you always did or said things that we're against me and the things I was trying to do."

Regene stops the hug and says "Wow, I'm sorry. When I get changed back to myself, I'll make sure to understand you more and try to help you if you need it."

Mordecai says "That means a lot to me."

Regene says "Go ahead and see Margaret I can tell you need her right now."

Mordecai says "You are really awesome."

Regene says "You are, too."

Mordecai leaves the house and then Regene hears Rigbys' voice inside her head saying "Wow, Mordo really misses me, but he also seems to be warming up to the new me. Maybe I could just stay in here a while longer and see if Mordecai will eventually begin to perfer the new me and won't feel sad about me being gone."

Regene says "So, Rigby is actually in my head trying to avoid coming out here. I can fix that no problem."

**At the coffee shop**

Margaret and Eileen are on their break talking about things that happened while Eileen was away.

Eileen asks "So the female verison of Rigby liked the male verison of me?"

Margaret says "Yeah, Regene sure had a huge crush on Ellis. And who knows, Rigby probably likes you a lot and is just too nervous to say anything. I know Mordecai was too nervous to admit his feelings for me for a long time."

Just then Mordecai walks in and says hi to the girls. Eileen could tell that Mordecai wanted to talk to Margaret alone so she went into another area of the shop.

Mordecai sat down next to Margaret looking upset.

Margaret asked him "Rigby still hasn't come back yet?"

Mordecai says sadly "No, and I'm starting to doubt he will ever be back."

Margaret hugged Mordecai and said "I'm sorry, I know how much you miss Rigby."

Mordecai starts to cry as he says "He's one of my best friends in the world. Things just aren't the same for me without him."

Margaret hugged him tighter and said "I know how difficult this is you and I'm so sorry about everything."

Mordecai says "I'm sorry you have to see me this way. I know you don't like it when I'm upset."

Margaret says "I understand if it's hard for you not to be like this, and you shouldn't hide your emotions just because somebody doesn't want to see you upset. When you're hurting the best thing to do is let it out and others will help you."

Mordecai looks at Margaret and says "You're so smart and sweet and that's why I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Margaret kissed Mordecai and said "You're very sweet as well and you're always so optimistic about things even when they bother you."

Mordecai says "My optimisim about this situation though just either isn't there or isn't coming out because I've been such a downer about it."

Margaret wipes the tears from Mordecais' eyes and says sweetly "I just know you're going to figure out a way to deal with this even if it means completely avoiding Regene."

Mordecai says "Well, I'm not going to do that. She's still pretty much the same as Rigby, although there is one upside to her that Rigby lacks."

Margaret asks "What is that?"

Mordecai says "Regene's a thousand times more compassionate than Rigby ever was."

Margaret says "Well, maybe Rigby just needs someone to show him how to be kinder and more considerate of others, and you're just the person to do that."

Mordecai stops crying and hugs Margaret tightly and says to her "You always know just what to say when I need encouragment and you always know the right things to say to cheer me up when I'm feeling down."

Margaret says "I love you and care about you so much that I just want you to be happy cause when you're not happy, I'm not happy."

Mordecai says "Now I know the reason why I feel in love with you right after we first met and I'll always love you even long after we're both gone."

Margaret says "I feel the exact same way."

Mordecai kissed Margaret as passionately as he could and then held her in his arms as tightly as he could sighing happily and lovingly. He always feels like when he needs some help Margaret will always be right there for him and won't leave his side until he's feeling better.

**So Regene now knows that Rigby is inside of her head trying his best to avoid coming back out. Mordecai felt hopeless about ever seeing his best friend again but he knew of the one person he could go to for comfort and she helped him feel completely better. What is Regene going to do about Rigby being inside of her and being stubborn about coming back out?**


	3. Rigby returns

**In this chapter Regene visits Skips and tries to get him to change her back into Rigby. Some of the other potion from before is left over and Regene drinks the rest of it while Skips isn't around. What is going to happen to her?**

Mordecai is trying his best to adjust to Regene being around which has been going very well. They do a lot of the same things as before like play video games and rock paper scissors. the only game Mordecai doesn't play with Regene that he used to play with Rigby was punchies. Rigby was already weak in his real form, and as a girl he'd probably be five times weaker.

Mordecai and Regene are playing rock paper scissors and Regene has won each time. Mordecai gives her a thumbs up and a pat on the back.

He said "You still got it with that game. You were amazing at that game as your actual self as well."

Regene says "Sometimes I can hear Rigbys' voice inside in my head telling me what to use and I'm always thinking 'Cheating, really? Wow, you have some issues.' I wonder if I was really as horrible to tohers as I may seem to myself back when I was still Rigby."

Mordecai says "A little bit, but I guess I can understand it. He's been like that since we were little, but with you around sometimes I just wish Rigby was more like that."

Rigbys' voice is hear again saying "Dude, I know I could be a pain sometimes, but don't be like that! It may have bothered you from time to time, but you always got over it, so don't try to act like you wish I was any different."

Regene heard the voice inside her head but just shook it off.

She said to Mordecai "I'm gonna go try and talk to Skips and see if maybe there's something else that may get me back to being me."

Mordecai says "Go ahead. I'm gonna go see if Benson needs me to do any work."

Regene says "We have the day off though."

Mordecai says "I know, but I won't mind doing any extra things to help out."

Regene says "You're such a great person always so thoughtful and selfless."

Mordecai smiles really big and says "Thanks for compliment."

The two head off outside and then part as Regene head towards Skips' house.

Regene sees Skips inside lifting weights and she knocks the door.

Skips stops and says "I'm coming," he opens the door and says "Regene, come on in."

Regene enters and Skips asks her "What's on your mind?"

Regene asks "Do you know of any other ways I could possibly return to normal?"

Skips says "I'm not sure. If the potion from before didn't work, then there's probably nothing else I could do."

Regene says "Come on, Skips! Everyone's always telling me how smart you are and how you're always fixing problems especially ones like this! You can't just give up, that wouldn't be like you at all."

Skips says "You know maybe there is something else that could possibly help. I need to go somewhere else in order to find it so you're gonna have to stay here because the place I'm going is much too dangerous for mortals."

Regene says "Okay, I can stay here no problem. Just hurry back please and be careful."

Skips says "I will. I should be back in about an hour depending on how many monsters I have to fight in order to get what I need."

Regene says "Okay, I'll wait as long as I have to."

After Skips leaves and heads to the enchanted forest where the potion he needs can be found Regene spots the other potion from before sitting on the table. She wonders why Skips would just leave it laying around instead of putting it somewhere safe where no one would get to it. She looked inside and saw that there was still half the potion left over.

She said to herself "Maybe I just didn't drink enough of this last time," she looked around to make sure Skips wasn't around and then when she saw the coast was clear she said "Well, here goes nothing," she then drank the entire last half of the potion. She spun around in the air rapidly and a light shined around her that was as bright as the sun. After it finished something big had happened. RIGBY WAS BACK TO NORMAL! He said "ALRIGHT FINALLY I'M BACK! OH MAN, MORDECAI'S GONNA BE SO HAPPY TO SEE ME!" he ran outside and looked everywere for his friend. On his way he ran into everyone else who was happy that he was finally back. Afterwards Rigby ran inside the house and saw Mordecai sitting on the couch reading a book. Mordecai looked up when eh heard the door close and was super excited that his friend had finally returned to normal.

Mordecai said "Dude, you're back! This is awesome!"

Rigby says "Yeah, bro! There was still half of that potion left and I decided to drink the rest of it."

Mordecai says "DUDE, THAT'S DANGEROUS! IT MIGHT'VE KILLED YOU!"

Rigby says "Well, when it comes to friendship sometimes you gotta take risks to help your friends out, man."

Mordecai says "I guess that makes sense coming from you anyways."

Rigby says "I'm just gonna let that one slide."

The duo fist bumped and started playing video games together. Everything was back to the way it should be and the two friends couldn't be happier.

**So there's how it all went down. Sorry if it's too short even if the chapters are kind of long.**


End file.
